Angel of Darkness
by Ghost5
Summary: Kai is determined to make Ray suffer by keeping Ray prisoner in his house, my first RayXKai fic so plz be kind
1. Bad dreams

DISCLAIMER: I do not own beyblade, 

Ghost5: Please forgive my grammar it's very bad

ANGEL OF DARKNESS 

CHAPTER ONE: BAD DREAMS

(Dream)

_Now that Kai had no grandfather and a collection of expensive properties he had decided to throw a party, at least that way he wouldn't have to look at the gloom, a party would distract his thoughts and attention from the stress of the passed few days._

_He had invited everyone, the Allstars, the White Tigers, the Majestics and Kane and his team, within moments the ballroom was alive with the thumping beat of music and people; Kai had noticed how happy the servants were to see the house alive with people and laughter._

_He had also noticed the Ray was not looking to well._

_"Is it okay if I get away from this music?" he asked _

_Kai nodded and led him to the library._

_"This should be quiet enough" Kai suggested _

_"Thanks" he replied _

_Kai left him for a moment to get himself something to drink, when he returned he could hear another voice, someone different from Ray._

_"Come on Ray," it sounded like Enrique _

_He opened the door to find the lights switched off, he flicked them on and quickly wished he hadn't, rage engulfed him like a fire when he saw what was going on, Enrique had Ray pinned to the wall and was trying to kiss him._

_"Errr Kai" Enrique stuttered a little embarrassed_

_"Make yourself scarce" he scowled_

_Enrique left quickly, Kai turned his attention to Ray who fell at his feet and threw up on the carpet; Kai spun on his heel and announced that the party was over._

_"What's his problem?" Hilary complained _

_"He and Ray probably had an argument" Tyson replied shrugging_

_Everyone left moaning and complaining about their spoilt evening, Kai instructed his butler William to show Hilary and his team to their rooms while he went to think in his study, Kai realised he was angry because he was jealous, his pride was the constant wall between him and his feelings for Ray._

_He went to bed hoping to block out the images of Enrique and Ray but he couldn't his mind forbid him, Kai needed answers and the only person with those was Ray, he got up and went to Ray's room he knocked softly although there was a faint light beneath the door there was no answer, he crept in._

_The bedside lamp had cast a soft pool of light over Ray, he was sleeping purring softly, a white sheet had been riding dangerously low on one lean golden hip, it was unlike him to sleep in the nude Kai was beginning to feel hesitant about waking him, even now Kai was mesmerised by his masculine beauty a hand reached out an caught his wrist almost startling him._

_Two pools of passionate gold looked up at him and something flamed in the golden gaze that raked over Kai's body, Ray pulled him down on to the bed with him, Kai wanted to pull away but his body no longer listened to him._

_"You're mine" Ray breathed passionately against Kai's lips in welcome, suggesting he was thinking of someone else and there was no guesses who, Kai didn't know what was going through his blitzed mind during those confused moments, the explosion of desire and need had been instant; within seconds Kai had been reduced to mindlessly giving in to what he wanted, which was not in his nature._

_Ray wrapped his arms round Kai in shameless abandonment._

_"Am I forgiven?" Ray asked _

_Kai unclasped Ray's hands and got up, he was felling confused perhaps he was tired but he didn't know what to say to Ray, he too was looking confused as well as ashamed; Kai went back to his room wanting to forget it all, forget what he saw in the library, forget that he had kissed Ray and had shown a reflection of weakness._

(End of dream)__

Kai woke up in the dorm of the prep school, he saw the other boys still sleeping in their wooden beds, and he noticed Wyatt clutching a beyblade.

"I want to be just like you Kai," the boy said softly in his sleep.

Kai got up and went to the window, he looked out over the secluded grounds of the school, the buildings and fields guarded by huge thick trees and bushes, an expensive prison he could easily breakout of.

"Another day" he mumbled 

"Happy Birthday Max" he thought

It had been three months since the incident at his party, he had been slightly relieved to be at school no one bothered him except Wyatt, school and work in general distracted him from thinking about anything else.

Max had sent him an invitation to his 14th birthday party, and the last thing he wanted to do was spoil it by not showing up, even if it wasn't his scene, even if Ray was going to be there.


	2. uncomfortable situation

DISCLAIMER: I do not own beyblade, 

Ghost5: Please forgive my grammar it's very bad

ANGEL OF DARKNESS 

CHAPTER TWO: UNCOMFORTABLE SITUATION

"You got to go Ray, think how heartbroken Max would be?" Mariah reasoned 

"I know Kai's goin to be there and the last thing I want to do is stir up old grudges" Ray replied 

"I'm sure Kai's prepared to bury the hatchet," Kevin shrugged 

"Yeh in my back," Ray slotted with grim emphasis.

"You're not half as tough as you like to act Ray, you know what happens if you annoy him, Kai won't just rock your boat, he'll blow you out the water," Lee explained seriously 

"Book me a ticket to Japan, I guess I'm going" Ray sighed

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hey Ray good to see you buddy!!" Max exclaimed throwing his arms around him.

"Happy Birthday Max" he replied in his usual cheerful self 

"Whose is the limo?" Tyson asked astonished looking out the window

A patch of blue hair could be seen as the person got out.

"It's Kai!!!" Max yelled 

"Man he had me worried I thought he wasn't going to come" he added rushing to the door and swinging it open.

"Hey Kai!!!" Max yelled running to meet him.

"Happy Birthday Max" he said before entering the house.

"Hey Kai long time no see dude" Tyson said brightly 

"Hnn" he muttered before walking away.

Ray hadn't been there a couple of minutes before he bumped into the person he didn't want to see, as always Kai had the advantage as Ray was paralysed with shock; his heartbeat quickened his usual golden honey coloured skin was beginning to pale, chillingly silver eyes cut into him like talons from a bird who just caught a mouse.

"I assume you are about to say something, Ray?" the smooth civil drawl sliced through the thickening atmosphere, he was like a sleek dangerous panther about to strike.

"Err hey Kai," he said slightly shaken 

"So Ray how are the White Tigers?" Michael from the Allstars asked 

Perfect timing, now he didn't have to cower in Kai's shadow.

"They're okay, Lee's asking about you and your team" Ray replied 

"We're great, tell the White Tigers we miss them" Michael asked before joining Emily

Ray had noticed how everyone walked in awe of Kai, Kai was good looking and clever even if he didn't like to show it, Everything that Kai Hiwatari touched turned to gold and all of Kai's keen young fans thought he literally walked on water.

As the party drew on Ray became more uncomfortable he wanted nothing more than to go home, Kai had done nothing but watch Ray's every move; he looked like he was plotting something, Ray could practically see the cogs working in Kai's cruel shrewd mind.

"What is he planning for me?" Ray thought 

Ray was beginning to get a headache from the loud music.

"Ray are you okay buddy, you're looking really ill" Max asked noticing that Ray's envious honey coloured skin had turned a slightly worrying pale white.

"I'm fine Max, no need to worry about me okay buddy? It's your birthday and I'm not going to spoil it for you" Ray replied 

"No problem Ray if you aren't feeling well, I'll take you somewhere quiet and you can relax in peace and quiet; I'm just glad you're here, you must be jetlagged from your flight anyway" Max answered showing a big warm grin as always.

Loveable Max, always a true friend, it wouldn't matter if Ray hadn't brought a present with him, seeing Ray was again after three months was enough for him. 

It was getting late and people were starting to leave.

"I think I better go, I've lots of work to do" Kai said to Max

"It was great seeing you again Kai, I'm so glad you came" Max replied warmly

Kai smirked at the kid, on his way out Kai took one last glance at Ray then got into the limo that had pulled up outside Max's house; Ray had seen Kai leave, for a moment they had looked at each other, Kai had a disturbing grin on his face; Had Kai got something planned for him? Was it a revenge thing to get him back for the incident with Enrique three months ago?

"Bye Max it was great seeing you again" Ray began 

"Bye?" Max asked his forehead crinkled in confusion 

"You have your house full of people staying with you, I'm crashing at a hotel not far from here so I'll see you tomorrow" Ray replied 

"Why not crash at mine, I'm sure grandpa wouldn't mind" Tyson suggested 

"Thanks Tyson but I'd rather not, grandpa would have me training harder than I already am" he smiled 

"Seeya" he added before walking out.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ray's hotel suite was spacious with a lovely view; he dumped his bag and went for a shower.

"I shouldn't have come here," he said to himself as he washed his long jet-black hair.

Click! Went the handle of the door, Ray's ears honed in on the sound of someone walking into his room, he got out the shower held a towel round his waist and walked into the room, and there standing by his window was Kai.

He was looking out at the view thoughtfully; he turned to look at Ray his eyes widened when he saw him glistening with water droplets.

"What do you want?" Ray said cautiously 

Kai didn't answer at first, just ran his eyes over Ray's golden features and the lean, lithe perfectly balanced body that went with it, Ray was still sinfully, scorchingly sexy.

Ray stood waiting for an answer from him running his eyes over Kai's creamy white complexion and his muscular physique.

"To talk to you," Kai purred

"Come to crow no doubt, happy that you've reduced me down to nothing" Ray retorted turning his back on the bluenette, Kai grabbed Ray's wrist and pulled him closer.

Icy fingers began walking up Ray's unbelievable taught spine.

"Not really" he whispered Kai let go of Ray's wrist and left.

The door shut with a soft click, leaving Ray to finish his shower, Kai always had some sort of invisible hold over him which made him feel uncomfortable, Ray and Max were the only two able to get that bit closer to Kai than Kenny and Tyson.

Ray remembered when a kid; a blader called him a freak; Ray could see the rage well up in Kai's eyes turning them from calm red to two pools of fire.

"Call my team mate that again and so help me, I'll break every one of your fingers then we'll test your blading skills" he said icily 

The kid backed away and ran off, Ray tensed closing his eyes as his mind threatened to leap forward to the party Kai had three months ago.

"It's only one night, I'm going home tomorrow" Ray reminded himself.

Ray didn't get any sleep; his mind was puzzling him with questions.

"Why was Kai here? And what did he want?" he thought 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I'm sorry sir but that plane to China is full," said the woman behind a counter.

Ray's face was a flush of panic.

"But there is another plane that needs one last person, here is your ticket and I hope you enjoy your trip" she said sweetly

Ray breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you very much," he said taking the ticket and making his way to the gate.

"Welcome aboard sir" said the attendant cheerfully 

Ray put his bags up then sat down too busy to notice that the plane was empty.

"It should be a short journey," the attendant added 

The doors shut and the plane took off.

"Wait a minute this plane is empty" Ray exclaimed 

"Mr Dickinson expressed that you'd be flown home personally Mr Kon, it shouldn't take long" the attendant explained 

Ray sat back and began to relax; he caught up on some much needed sleep.

"We are going to land now Mr Kon," the attendant informed 

It was late when the plane touched down.

"Ladies and gentleman welcome to Pisa airport" a man said over the tannoy.

"Pisa? Wait a minute I'm in Italy" Ray exclaimed 

"Mr Kon?" said a man wearing a suit  

"Yes" he replied 

"Follow me," the man instructed picking up Ray's case

The man put the case in the back of a black stretch limo and opened a door for Ray.

"There must be some mistake" Ray began 

"The master doesn't like to be kept waiting" the driver said impatiently 

Ray did as he was told, their destination was in the La Magra Valley, secluded from tourists; Ray got out and stared up at the dim outline of a medieval wall towering above them, a huge studded oak door was set into it, the driver rang the old-fashioned bell.

An old woman appeared in the dark doorway.

"Signor Kon?" she asked Ray nodded 

"Stella" she replied pointing to herself she took his case and led him across a vast courtyard.

A huge building loomed on three sides; she led him through a tiled hall and up a winding stone staircase, Stella showed him into a panelled room with a four-poster bed a door in the panelling was spread wide open to display a bathroom; French style windows opened out onto a stone balcony furnished with a lounger and urns filled with flowers.

Coffee and sandwiches were placed on his bedside table, Ray ate and drank before climbing into the comfortable bed, and within moments of switching out the light he was fast asleep.

"Buon giorno, signor" 

"Err" Ray mumbled stretching sleepily and opening his eyes as the curtains were pulled back, flooding the dark room with brilliant Italien sunshine. As he sat up he registered that the voice was male.

"Giorno" he said again 

Whoever it was it wasn't Enrique, this guy had a growlingly sexy accent like a cut-throat razor wrapped up in smooth black velvet, Ray shaded his eyes to focus on the offender.

"Kai?" he gasped 


	3. the lair

DISCLAIMER: I do not own beyblade, 

Ghost5: Please forgive my grammar it's very bad

ANGEL OF DARKNESS 

CHAPTER THREE: THE LAIR

"Welcome to my lair" Kai uncoiled himself from his inexpressibly relaxed lounging stance against the French windows; he strolled to the foot of the bed.

Ray thought he was possibly in some realistic nightmare, he sat ridged up against the carved wooden headboard and simply gaped for a moment at his captain; Kai looked good even in a nightmare wearing a pair of smart trousers and shirt, and not wearing his usual war paint.

He wasn't real; Kai would never think of looking like that, he couldn't be real.

"Did I wake you too soon?" he drawled in a tone that sent responsive shivers down Ray's back.

"I can change that. And from where I'm standing I'm very well satisfied," he added 

Kai was leaning against the footboard, lustrous burgundy eyes wandering over every exposed inch of flesh.

"I was expecting to be just a tiny bit disappointed, but I'm not, you're more athletic than you used to be, not that I'm complaining" he complimented 

"What are you doing here?" Ray asked 

"You're in a private house, it belongs to me," Kai said

"You're house? What the hell am I staying here for?" he demanded

"I brought you here" Kai said softly "It was incredibly easy"

"You brought me here for what?" Ray snapped 

"Whatever I want," Kai said with dulcet emphasis 

Ray's head was swimming with a mess of utterly bewildered thoughts, why had Kai brought him to Tuscany? Why was Kai looking at him as if he was starving for something to eat? Kai had never looked at him like that before, what on earth was going on? 

"You really are an incredible creature," Kai murmured in a thickened undertone.

"And if you stay in that bed much longer, I'm likely to join you"

"You brought me all the way to Italy for reasons you won't tell me, when all I wanted was to go home" Ray moaned

"Like to see you try, I have your passport and what little money you have" Kai remarked silkily 

"You have my passport and money?" Ray repeated

"Poor Ray was it really me who reduced you down to this, or was it Enrique? By the looks of it most rich people seem to be real taken with you, what you need is a rich patron who'll give everything you want and never question the bills" Kai murmured with soft smooth delivery of a devil's advocate.

"I'm very generous with my money and my lovers…I've never had to buy anyone before and would never have thought of buying my own team mate. But the more I look at you in that bed and contemplate total possession and title I see your investment potential" 

"I don't know you like this" Ray confided 

Kay smirked at the comment.

"There's a lot you and others don't know about me, and there's a lot I don't want you to know" he explained 

"Why did you bring me here Kai?" Ray asked again

"Why?" Glittering wine coloured eyes slid over the jet-black torrent of hair.

"Are you really that dumb? Three months ago you virtually destroyed me" 

"I…I did what?" Ray was shocked and caught unprepared for that attack.

"The only guy ever to put one over on me is just a few months younger than me" Kai spelt out 

"You knew exactly what you were doing that night"

"I didn't," Ray protested 

Icy dark eyes held distressed golden ones with force of will.

"You waited till I left so you could get your claws into Enrique, you hadn't planned on me coming back did you? So that night you were probably waiting for me to see you so you could shut me up by kissing me" Kai said almost pleased about it

"It wasn't like that," Ray argued 

"What? You going to claim rape now?" Kai asked raising an eyebrow

Ray closed his mouth and thought it best not to speak, he lowered his head; Kai through his head back and laughed with sardonic amusement.

"Ray, this is Kai you're talking to, Enrique had you up against the wall and you didn't seem to mind, then when I went to see you, you weren't exactly wearing much and were more than ready for a lot more than kissing, up until that night I hated the fact that I wanted you" 

"W-wanted me?" Ray's full attention now pinned to Kai.

"God Ray you're like a thorn sinking deeper and deeper into my skin" Kai angled a terrifying cold smile over him.

"Come on Ray you knew that I wanted you that night, I've often wondered how it would have gone if I hadn't found you and Enrique that night, that really was careless, there have been times when I've wanted nothing more than to get you flat on your back in the nearest available bed" he said a little firmly 

"And I've come close to damn near doing it" he added calmly 

 "Close?" Ray repeated 

"I will never forget that image of you and Enrique, but I'm going to make you forget him" Kai swore in a sizzling undertone that purred along his sensitive nerve-endings like bittersweet chocolate, inflaming him in all sorts of intimate places.

Ray couldn't take his eyes off Kai.

"I have had three long months to think about how I intend to entertain you" Kai savoured his unrestrained pleasure.

"I knew that this moment would come," he added he produced a small box and tossed it onto the bed.

"Present for you…I bought them" 

Ray's long luxuriant lashes lifted and dropped again as he opened the box to discover a pair of black fingerless gloves with the ying and yang symbol on them; Kai laughed softly, lazily with immense satisfaction; rampantly amused by Ray's dazed state.

He strolled round to the side of Ray's bed and sank down on the edge; Ray felt the cool touch of Kai's fingers above the veins on his wrist, Kai put them on him.

"Not bad fit," he commented still holding Ray's wrist; he pulled Ray closer and pressed his mouth hungrily and agonisingly to an incredibly sensitive spot on his neck.

"Tonight" Kai breathed huskily and vaulted gracefully upright again.

"I'll see you at breakfast in an hour" he added before leaving.

Ray sat down and went over the situation, he was in Tuscany with Kai, Kai had been lusting after him for months and was prepared to give him everything he could want; Kai was expecting Ray to obey his demands.

When Kai touched him it was like coming alive in paradise, Kai had openly admitted that he would have got Ray flat on his back just to satisfy his hunger; but then again Ray would have loved nothing more than to do the same to Kai once, up until that night.

Ray had a shower before getting dressed, he found Kai in an inner courtyard.

"I want my passport back," he demanded 

"Is that what you really want, or are you afraid you might enjoy it here?" Kai asked smoothly

Ray didn't answer it would be a waste of time, and secretly he didn't want to leave he had got his secretive captain on his own and to himself.

"I want my passport," he demanded again

"No" came his answer as Kai sat back drinking his tea.

"You can't do that!" Ray spat 

"I never threat what I can't deliver, think about it… you return to China and tell the White Tigers and the rest of our team what?" Kai asked smirking 

"I was lured out here by you" he answered 

"Who would believe such a thing of me?" Kai asked interested  "I, Kai Hiwatari would go to such lengths to trap my own team mate, in my own house no less" he added with silky emphasis 

Ray sat down and began to eat quietly; like it or not Kai had got him trapped, and no doubt Kai would probably enjoy wielding power over him.

Kai couldn't force Ray to do anything he didn't want to do, even Kai knew that; Ray decided to take a tour of the house while Kai had a matter to attend to, he paused in the doorway of a grand oak panelled room that was probably Kai's office, Ray smiled at the thought of him sat behind the polished desk working.

"You look pleased with yourself"

Ray spun round too quickly almost falling over, long white fingers curved round his forearms to steady him.

"You can let me go now, I'm not going to fall at your feet" Ray said calmly 

"Ever?" lustrous red wine eyes challenged him with assurance. "Don't be so sure Ray"

Ray pulled back his body trembled, a slow sensual smile tilted Kai's mouth but surprisingly he said nothing.

"Would you like to go out to lunch?" he asked 

"I guess" Ray replied shrugging his shoulders.

He followed his captor outside to the driveway.

"What do you think?" Kai asked getting into a sporty lime green Jaguar

"That can't be yours" Ray exclaimed 

"It was the last time I drove it," he replied before starting her up and driving off.

"When did you learn how to drive?" Ray asked interested 

"When I was fourteen, I was only allowed to drive round my grandfather's estates," he replied shifting up a gear.

Kai took Ray to a sleepy village on a hill, the restaurant was formerly a monastery; they chose to dine outside under the shade of a chestnut tree, Ray accepted a glass of water and stood by the wall taking in the view of the wooded valley far below.

"I didn't know you drank wine" Ray said astonished gesturing to his glass filled with red wine.

Kai shrugged and took a sip.

"I know you don't drink alcohol," he murmured 

They sat down and ordered their food.

"It's wonderfully peaceful up here" Ray commented 

"I agree" Kai mumbled 

There were a couple of momentary pauses.

"Tell me Ray, what made you go to Max's party?" Kai asked before tucking into his meal.

"Mariah and Lee" he moaned 

"I see," Kai nodded 

Ray was beginning to feel curious, why had Kai gone to Max's party?

"Why did you go? Parties aren't your scene" Ray asked 

"I couldn't let Max down could I? It would probably have killed me to see him so heartbroken" Kai answered finishing his meal.

Ray smiled did Kai really have a soft side? 

"I think it's time to go," he added after another clumsy silence.

Kai's eyes met brilliant gold ones, he felt oddly vulnerable for a brief moment.

"Kai do you hate us?" Ray asked when they were both in the car.

"What?" his forehead crinkled seriously 

"Do you hate being apart of the Bladebreakers?" Ray asked 

"No satisfy you?" Kai answered 

"Then why are you always so cold to everyone?" Ray began 

Kai placed his hand on Ray's cheek.

"It doesn't concern you," he whispered before leaning down and winding his other hand into Ray's hair.

Ray wanted to kiss him so badly it burned every sense pitched to an unbearable high, his eyes slid shut, Kai placed a kiss on his lips before setting him back and starting the car; Ray's lashes swept up his body throbbed with a sense that was pure pain.

A finger raked down Ray's cheek.

"I know" Kai breathed quickly.

The moment the Jag pulled into the driveway of Kai's home Ray leapt out, he couldn't get away from his captor quick enough.

"Ray"

"I'm going for a walk" he replied 

"Fine, the gardens are quite nice" Kai suggested 

Ray abandoned hope of shaking him off; they walked passed the pungent rose bushes and the beds of wild flowers.

"You can drop the nice guy act Kai, that's what makes your ambition to trap me here so funny" Ray said darkly 

"Then why don't you leave? I know you can easily leap the walls and run for it; and besides I could have screwed you in the Jag with an audience of shocked high class businessmen, and all without one word" Kai delivered with brutal honesty.

Ray fled into an orchard he had enough of listening to Kai verbally battering him, but he didn't get very far before a powerful hand closed over one shoulder and yanked him back; Kai spun him round with frightening strength.

"Look at me" he demanded 

"You can't take my freedom away," Ray said sternly 

"But I already have" Kai reminded

He curved a hand to Ray's backbone, Ray's lean lithe body tensed against his.

"Let me go Kai" Ray demanded

"I think I will" his eyes skimmed with hunger over Ray and he drew him close with controlled power and took Ray's mouth with slow, drugging intensity.


	4. The escape

DISCLAIMER: I do not own beyblade, 

Ghost5: Please forgive my grammar it's very bad

ANGEL OF DARKNESS 

CHAPTER FOUR: THE ESCAPE

Ray was fighting for control; to his frustration Kai was breaking his defences down one by one.

"Bella mia" Kai breathed as they kissed.

Kai had one hand wrapped in Ray's hair, while the other was gripping his waist forcing Ray to stay where he was; Ray had got one hand on Kai's cheek and the other on Kai's waist, Kai lifted Ray's hands away and broke the kiss; both of them rasping for breath.

Kai was looking slightly feverish that kiss had been intense for both of them, Kai released his breath in a sighing groan; Ray noticed how hesitant Kai was he seemed almost afraid to touch Ray, a ravenous hunger vibrated in the atmosphere between them.

"If I touch you…do you disappear?" Kai whispered unsteadily.

"Do you?" without any thought Ray leant forward and all fingers and thumbs embarked on unbuttoning Kai's shirt.

Ray looked at him exactly the way Kai had looked at him, with a passion consuming hunger; Ray had to confess that his hunger for Kai was now a fire in his blood.

"So handsome" Ray murmured

"So perfect…bella mia Ray" Kai mumbled against Ray's lips

"You are mine" Kai told Ray gripping his waist tighter with a raw determination.

Kai lowered his lashes and focused on the blazing golden eyes.

"Yours" Ray repeated 

"Always" Kai attached with emphasis

Then the outside world intervened, that moment had seemed to consummate Kai's desire for Ray; Ray's mind began working at a furiously fast rate.

"So you really think you can keep me here Kai?" Ray thought angrily 

Tonight, somehow, someway no matter what it took, Ray was leaving…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Kai probably thinks that because he's got my passport I can't go anywhere, well I'm sure Enrique can help me got out of this country even if it does come with a price" Ray thought

Ray's eyes fluttered down to the fingerless gloves, only slaves wore handcuffs and they certainly weren't going with him.

Kai was in the drawing room when Ray came in; burgundy eyes gleamed at him under ebony lashes.

"You hateful bastard…. someday, somehow I'll make you pay for bringing me here" Ray roared

Kai sat back in his chair looking at Ray in surprise.

"What's the matter with you?" Kai asked 

"You know very well" Ray spat

"I'm afraid you're going to have to spell it out for me" Kai replied narrowing his brows in confusion

"You won't keep me here Kai, I'll not be reduced to being your doormat" Ray answered

"Oh now I see" the blunette said with sardonic amusement.

"You know you can leave whenever you want," he added

 Ray stormed out of the room and paused noticing Kai's car keys; he had tossed them onto a sideboard in the hall and they were still there, the moment Ray got into his room he packed what possessions he had, after that he waited for the whole house to go to bed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It was one in the morning before Kai retired for the night, Ray heard him passing the room; Ray froze for a second Kai didn't hesitate at the door, Ray waited another forty minutes.

"Time to leave" Ray thought 

He grabbed his bag and opened his bedroom door; then as quietly as a mouse he crept downstairs, with his breath in his mouth Ray slowly lifted the car keys off the sideboard; before tiptoeing to Kai's office he needed his passport he didn't care about money.

All he needed to do was get to Rome, afraid of turning the desk lamp on encase someone saw it shining out in the dark; he would have to make do with his own cat sight which would be more than enough.

Ray's passport would be in a drawer of his desk, he rummaged frantically through drawers eventually coming across his passport.

"Now for an escape route well the front door is out the question," Ray thought; his lashes swept up looking at the window Ray formed a cruel smile.

Ray quietly slid the window up before realising he was still wearing the gloves Kai had given him, he stood back in the office frantically tearing at the material and the catch, Ray's attempts at getting his manacles off were futile.

Ray slid out the window and hurried out to the Jag, he got into the drivers seat.

"Great plan Kon, you don't even know how to drive fool," Ray scolded himself 

"Okay well the key goes in here" he began putting the key in and starting the car up.

"Okay gas" Ray said pressing the pedal that made the engine rev 

"That makes that pedal the brake… what's this pedal for?" Ray asked pressing a third pedal the car began to move.

"Piece of cake" Ray grinned before driving away.

"Or maybe not" he scowled looking at the locked gates

Ray got out and unlocked them before leaping back into the car and taking off faster than a speeding bullet; Ray had only driven a few miles a car came up close behind her flashing it's lights.

"Oh no" Ray moaned noticing the police emblem on the car.

"I haven't got a license, hell I don't even know how to drive" Ray thought

To Ray's relief the policeman spoke English.

"Can you please step out of the vehicle?" he asked 

Ray did exactly what he was told.

"I'm arresting you for stealing the car, it was reported stolen by Master Kai Hiwatari" The policeman explained 

"Either you're very brave to steal something that belongs to the Hiwatari family or you're very stupid," he added 

"I'll kill him," Ray thought murderously 

"He's probably sat in that house laughing his goddamn head off," he added 

Within half an hour Ray was in a police cell, he curled up on a bed with all the comfort of a funeral slab, how was he going to explain this.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was dawn when the cell door was unlocked and Ray was taken into an interview room; the policeman went out and came back with Kai.

"You're free to go Mr Kon," the policeman said brightly 

Kai and Ray crossed the car park before getting into the Jag.

"How in hell could you be so stupid?" Kai said angrily 

"You can't even drive," he added 

Ray didn't answer at first.

"How could have done that to me Ray?" Kai asked

Kai drove off at a controlled speed.

"I could have got away from you if you hadn't of reported the goddamn car stolen, I bet you threw your head back and laughed when you found out I'd been thrown in prison, you insensitive bastard" Ray replied 

"I didn't report my car stolen, Stella saw it been driven off and got one of the maids to ring the police; as it happens they were already on their way since you climbed out the window of my study and tripped an alarm at the police station" Kai explain

"An alarm" Ray echoed

"A highly sophisticated security system, if activated and if I don't call to say it was a mistake, naturally the police take it seriously. By the time I got out of bed, they were already on my doorstep. 

When I saw the open window and the mess you've made of my desk, it did not instantly occur to me that you were the culprit, and if you want to know I wasn't laughing when I heard you had been put into a cell; I was, correction, am extremely angry because thanks to you I haven't had any rest" Kai finished 

"So forgive me if I'm not accustomed to a guest under my roof sneaking out in the middle of night and stealing my car, bearing in mind that he's going to get himself killed because he can't drive, how idiotic can you be Ray" Kai added

"What did you tell the police?" Ray asked angrily 

"A lovers tiff" Kai answered silkily as he filtered the car to a halt.

Ray's eyes flashed angrily.

"Tell me that was a joke" Ray demanded 

"Course it's not, you yelled at me then stormed out my study," Kai answered

"I hate you so much I could kill you" Ray roared 

"Then I'm disappointed because I thought you would have done it by now" Kai challenged 

"I hate you" Ray yelled 

"Say that just one more time" Kai bit out in a sizzling undertone across the bonnet of the Jag.

"And you'll what?" Ray shouted back with seething contempt as he strolled into the house.

"I hate you…I hate you…I hate you!" 

A powerful hand caught Ray's wrist and yanked him round in the hall, two golden pools of liquid gold collided with two crimson blood red ones.

"Let go of me" Ray hissed 

"Or so help me" he began

"Go ahead" Kai invited hauling Ray roughly up against him.

"Hit me"

Ray balled up his fist about to, but before he could lash out Kai dragged him up the stairs.

"Let me go" Ray screeched

Kai kicked Ray's bedroom door open, and then kicked it shut again and dropped Ray down on the bed.

"Kai"

"Shut up" Kai came down in one movement, pinning Ray flat with his superior weight; Ray was about to move when Kai brought his mouth hard down on his.

Still in a slight fury Ray dug his fingers into Kai's shoulders, all passion flooding back; Kai kissed Ray until he was breathless and burning as well as hauling each others clothes off with more impatience than finesse, both of them hearing the tearing of fabric.

Ray laced his arms around Kai's neck lacing his fingers into Kai's hair, while Kai had got Ray locked in his arms.

"I've waited so long for this, I was almost willing to wait forever," Kai whispered

Kai didn't care what was going to happen tomorrow it didn't matter, as both of them were only living for the moment of being locked in each other's embrace. 


	5. crumbling walls

DISCLAIMER: I do not own beyblade, 

Ghost5: Thank you for those reviews I never thought my fic would be so good, 

Forgive my grammar, as it is very bad

ANGEL OF DARKNESS 

CHAPTER FIVE: CRUMBLING WALLS 

Ray woke to find Kai sleeping next to him, he smiled weakly looking closely at every detail of Kai's face; Kai looked so peaceful so untouched and innocent.

Kai stirred and opened his eyes slowly.

"Good morning" he croaked 

"This is unlike you Kai, you never sleep in" Ray said surprised 

"I know," Kai agreed sitting up.

"I should do this more often, I much prefer to wake up with someone next to me than to wake up alone" he added with a lazy smile.

"So tell me Ray after last night's excitement do you still hate me?" he asked curiously 

Ray was more annoyed than angry; he didn't want to stay here with Kai anymore, his feelings for him would jeopardise his freedom, one kiss and Ray would forever be under Kai's manipulative power. 

After last night Ray's infatuation with Kai was well and truly exorcised, he was cured and free, and every feeling and good thought Ray had of Kai fell spectacularly to pieces.

"I'm still angry with you," he answered narrowing his eyes.

"And whether you try and stop me, I am leaving Kai" Ray spat angrily before getting up.

Kai grabbed his wrist and pulled Ray back to the bed.

"The sooner you start getting accustomed to the fact that you're mine the better" Kai said silkily as he ran his hand over Ray's hot cheek.

Kai wasn't finished with him yet.

"You can't fight me and win Ray, surrender would be so much sweeter for the both of us; give in with grace and you will discover how generous I can be" Kai explained pulling Ray an inch closer.

"You generous since when?" Ray asked sarcastically 

"Since forever!" Kai exclaimed angrily 

"I'll tell you why most kids worship me, a while back when we went our separate ways I decided to do something with my grandfather's blood money that he had got out of Biovolt.

I gave it to the Moscow state Hospital, in return they named the children's ward after me, that money paid for better hospital beds and better medicine, most children that were dieing were treated and recovered." He explained

"Every one of those kids thanked me personally, did you notice any drawings lying on my desk?" Kai asked 

Ray had seen a few of the drawings.

"You might be charitable to small children, but you're definitely not charitable to any other person" Ray said darkly 

"You think so? Do the servants who work in this house look miserable to you? Does Stella look unhappy about being in my service?" Kai replied sharply 

"No they don't, it's funny how much you really don't know me Ray," he finished 

"You're right about that," Ray answered 

"But there's so much you can learn, so much I can give you," Kai said silkily 

"Want to give me my arm back?" Ray asked tugging out of Kai's grip 

It was going to be no use, Kai had Ray exactly where he wanted him, and what made Ray angrier was the fact Kai was enjoying every minute of torturing him.

"One way or another, you'll want me" he replied 

"I doubt that" Ray snapped

"You are the most pig-headed, arrogant guy I've ever met," he added spitefully 

"I've seen all the guys people like you like to hangout with, trust me, I'm the only guy you've ever met" Kai replied silkily 

Kai's fingers moved caressingly on the tender skin above Ray's wrist, Kai emanated power, typical Hiwatari always using power to intimidate those weaker to them; Ray knew Kai was just as afraid of his own feelings for him.

The I'm-in-control face he always had was a mask for his insecurities, Kai proved to be a passionate, sensitive, and almost insatiable lover.

"I'm not playing this game anymore Kai, let's just accept that last night was a mistake, we were both angry" Ray said annoyed 

Kai raised an eyebrow and looked at him, Ray didn't like that smile Kai had either.

"Games are meant to be fun, and you aren't laughing which suggests you aren't having fun; are you scared Ray? Afraid of what happened last night? Afraid to admit that what we had was real? Or do you think lover boy Enrique can satisfy you better?" Kai asked seductively leaning closer.

Ray felt the heat flush his face, Kai placed a tender kiss on his neck; Ray pushed him back.

"I wouldn't know, perhaps I should go and sleep with him to satisfy your jealousy" Ray spat immediately regretting those words.

Kai looked at him furiously, Ray's blood ran cold; Kai grabbed Ray's shoulder and pinned him to the wood carved headboard. 

"Your life will be a living hell if you do, I promise you that" Kai seethed his eyes burned like red-hot coal on a fire.

The atmosphere vibrated with tension around them; Kai infuriating Kai, passionate, sensitive, insatiable, even sympathetic; Ray now understood that below the ice that was Kai's heart Kai burned with emotion.

"Do you know how much you drive me crazy? It's like being stood in a burning building, I'm only asking to get burned" Kai explained angrily 

Ray was silent, how could he love and yet dislike someone at the same time? It confused him; Enrique had been a stupid thing to bring up.

"I-I'm sorry Kai" Ray apologised 

Kai sighed and got up.

"I'll see you downstairs for breakfast" he said calmly 

Ray was left alone, he couldn't stand to be another minute in this house with Kai for company, he got up and went downstairs, Ray saw the phone on the sideboard next to where Kai put his car keys.

Ray picked up the phone and dialled a strange number.

"Hello Master Enrique's residence" came a voice 

"Is Master Enrique there? It's Ray Kon" Ray replied 

"Certainly sir" the voice answered 

"Good morning Ray and what can I do for you?" Came Enrique's cheerful voice 

"I'm in Tuscany, I'm staying with Kai only…" Ray began 

"Kai driving you mad?" Enrique asked with a sly tone in his voice.

"More than that, so I was wondering if…" Ray replied 

"Sure you can come and stay with me, I'd be honoured and you can stay for as long as you like" Enrique answered 

"I'll be in Tuscany in about two hours, I'll see you then Ray, I've got to go to church now" he added 

Ray hung up; he half wished he hadn't done that, Enrique was a last resort, though he was suddenly worried about what Enrique had in store for him.

He went into the courtyard and sat down opposite Kai.

"What's the matter?" Kai asked seeing the darkened look on Ray's face.

"Nothing, I'm fine" Ray answered civilly 

Kai was going to kill him if he found out that he had called Enrique, Ray felt terrible he had betrayed his captain, his teammate and his friend.

Breakfast was eaten in silence.

"It's so quiet here" Ray began 

"Everyone has gone to church, I hope you don't mind I had to cook breakfast" Kai said before biting into a piece of toast.

"I didn't think you could cook?" Ray questioned curiously 

"Why should I do it, when I can afford other's to do it for me?" Kai asked 

Ray shrugged his shoulders and began eating the pancakes, they were delicious; not even the pancakes he made compared to these.

Breakfast was eaten in silence.

"As it's Sunday want to come for a drive?" Kai asked 

"Okay" Ray replied 

Kai grabbed the car keys and they were off, Ray was amazed by Tuscany's beauty a light mist had settled on the hills and vineyards, as there were no people around, Kai had decided to show off by speeding a long as fast as the car would take them.

"Kai you're driving like a maniac" Ray yelled 

"Nothing better to get the adrenaline going" Kai replied 

"Stop please stop, I'm going to be sick" Ray moaned 

Kai slammed on the brakes; the car skidded to a halt, Kai looked at his passenger with concern.

"I'm really sorry" he apologised 

"What's the matter afraid I'll hurl in your precious car?" Ray asked 

"If you want to be sick in my car go right ahead, I just don't think it would be very good if you threw up while the car was moving" Kai explained 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The two boys had had an enjoyable afternoon.

"That's the last time I'll take you to a vineyard" Kai chuckled 

"There you are, how long were you planning to make me wait, I've got a tight schedule" Enrique complained from inside his beige Rolls Royce.

Kai sat dumbstruck for a moment.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked 

"Come to collect Ray" Enrique answered smugly 

Kai gripped the steering wheel and took a deep breath.

"Is it true?" Kai asked firmly looking at Ray and hoping it was a joke

Ray looked at his captain sadly, he felt so ashamed of himself.

"Kai I…" Ray began 

"If you want to go to him, just go" Kai said sadly he got out the car and stormed into the house.

Ray followed quickly.

"Don't let me keep you here any longer" Kai snapped he grabbed Ray's wrist and undid his glove then he did the same with the other.

Kai didn't look angry, he looked hurt very deeply hurt, the instant Enrique explained triumphantly why he was there Ray had seen Kai's heart shatter, and he almost thought he would see his captain burst into tears.

"You can go Ray, you've got your freedom, I hope you're happy" Kai said without any emotion.

Ray walked away and stopped abruptly in the doorway, he turned back to look at a broken Kai who was leant against a window glaring at the Rolls Royce.

"Are you sure?" Ray asked softly 

Kai looked up, Ray saw a single tear run down Kai's cheek, and Ray felt as if he was being torn to shreds inside.

"Just go" Kai answered 

Ray left; Kai's heart was breaking once again, and this time it really did hurt, it hurt so badly that it almost reduced him to tears; the whole point of keeping Ray in his house was to prove that he was far better than Enrique or any of the guys Ray had met, that pompous, no good, lying, cheating, son of a bitch Enrique had taken Ray from him again.

Kai had to do something to take his mind off what had just happened; otherwise he would have gone crazy.

"If I wasn't so charitable and compassionate, I'd kill that smug bastard Enrique, it's not like he doesn't have trouble filling his bed, how could you have done that to me Ray?" he said to himself


	6. obsession

DISCLAIMER: I do not own beyblade, 

Ghost5: Thank you for those reviews I never thought my fic would be so good, 

Forgive my grammar, as it is very bad

ANGEL OF DARKNESS 

CHAPTER SIX: OSESSION

"Are you just going to sit there and let Enrique take Master Kon?" Stella asked firmly 

"The best man won and it's not me," Kai answered gloomily as if he had just been to a funeral

"I don't believe that, Master Kai you are the most warm, kind, gentle and loving young man I have ever had the pleasure to serve," she said firmly 

Kai stared at her in surprise.

"It's breaking my heart to see you so unhappy, please go and get him back sir, you need him, you're a Hiwatari and you're not even going to fight to get him back" Stella said angrily 

She grabbed his car keys and through them at him, Kai caught them then looked at her; he walked up to her and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you" he whispered before running to his car.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ray sat silently next to Enrique.

"Look Ray if you've changed your mind, I'll take you back there, as much as I hate to admit it, Kai looked really upset, besides I know it's Kai you want, and don't think I'm not your friend anymore because I'm not angry with you" Enrique said sympathetically 

"Thanks, you don't mind?" Ray asked 

For some reason his throat was terribly dry, Ray saw black dots dancing in front of his face before his eyes slid shut.

"Ray" Enrique exclaimed 

Ray found himself in a hospital, the nurse smiled.

"You've got a touch of a bug you'll be better by tomorrow" she explained 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kai was driving like a complete maniac.

"I'm not going to loose Ray to Enrique, not again, one of us will die first" he thought

Kai ground his teeth together.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kai pulled up outside Enrique's mansion and demanded to see him.

"Kai!" Enrique exclaimed 

"Where's Ray?" Kai asked sternly 

"I'm afraid something's happened" Enrique answered sombrely 

"What did you do? If you've hurt him I'll kill you" Kai growled 

"Ray's come down with something, he's in hospital" Enrique replied calmly 

Kai stormed out of the mansion.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ray felt lonely as well as sick, his head was reeling and every part of him ached, the door of his room opened and in walked the last person Ray thought he'd see.

"How are you feeling?" asked a warm voice

"Kai?" Ray croaked

He tried to focus on the blunette; Kai sat down by his bedside.

"I'm sorry Kai" Ray apologised

"You have a habit of reminding me how obsessed I am with you" Kai said softly 

"What?" Ray asked 

Dark red eyes rested on Ray's somewhat pale face.

"I've wanted you so badly for so long, it was like a sickness in my blood; I was determined to have you at any cost, I thought I could get rid of my feelings for you but all that's achieved is a greater obsession; I don't like what you do to me Ray" Kai confessed 

"I don't like the way I behave with you" he finished 

Ray smiled weakly, Kai, the angel of darkness; who made the city quail, was an emotional coward.

"Obsessed" Ray repeated 

"I wanted to get you back, and the only way was through Enrique, I know how much that must have hurt" he explained

"You have no idea and as soon as you get out of here, I'm going to make you pay a hundred times over for doing that, like I said I'd make your life a living hell if you went to Enrique" Kai said grinning 

"I don't believe you" Ray replied 

Kai raised an eyebrow challengingly before leaving Ray to rest.


	7. a happy ending

DISCLAIMER: I do not own beyblade, 

Ghost5: I'm so SAD this is the last chapter in my fic,

 Thank you for those reviews I never thought my fic would be so good, 

Forgive my grammar, as it is very bad

ANGEL OF DARKNESS 

CHAPTER SEVEN: A HAPPY ENDING 

The nurse had been true to her word, Ray was allowed to leave the next day; Kai had sent his own personal Rolls Royce to pick Ray up; Ray was so excited to be seeing Kai he felt as if he could do anything, it felt like an eternity since he had last saw him.

As the car drove away Ray's emotions were buzzing with anticipation as well as excitement, within moments he was home, back at Kai's private home, back safe and sound where he knew he belonged, in Kai's life.

Ray leapt out the car and into the house, giving Stella a warm kiss on the cheek on the way in.

"It's wonderful to have you back sir, Kai has missed you so much" she said with relief 

"Thank you, where is he?" Ray asked curiously expecting Kai to be the one to greet him.

"No one knows, he's missing," she informed

"Missing?" Ray repeated confused 

"Yes no one knows where he's gone," Stella explained 

Ray nearly collapsed with shock, where had Kai gone? Had he done something stupid to himself? Was Kai hurt? 

"This is all my fault" Ray moaned 

"I should never have got Enrique involved" he added 

"But it's Enrique who told me you were in hospital, I went to thank him, he let me stay the night" came a reply behind him.

Ray didn't want to turn round in case he was dreaming.

"Good morning Master Kai," Stella greeted warmly before returning to her chores.

Ray turned round and collided with Kai's deep, lustful, wine red gaze, Kai walked up to him with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Miss me that badly?" he asked standing in front of his friend, Ray nodded.

Kai put his hands round Ray's waist; Ray put his hands on Kai's powerful arms.

"What am I going to do with you Ray Kon?" Kai chuckled before locking Ray in his arms and giving him a deep and meaningful kiss. 


End file.
